Calculated Confessions
by Jish
Summary: When T.K. is helping Davis study, he hears experiences something Davis has been keeping from him for a while. T.K. helps Davis, but more develops than either of them could have predicted. Boy x Boy pairing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Digimon Adventure/02 or any other Digimon series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story.**

**A/N: So, this is my second Digimon story! Instead of a Taito, this one's a Daikeru! I love both of these pairings, and I have several ideas for both of them (as well as a few ideas for some other pairings as well). So, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Calculated Confessions**

Okay. I am so not looking forward to the next few hours. Don't get me wrong; I am extremely grateful that he wants to tutor me. But…why does it have to be _here_?

"So Davis, after we're done studying, what do you want to do?" T.K. asks me, and I make a fake smile at him.

"I don't know." I respond, and that's not true. I want to leave _here_ as soon as possible.

"You know, T.E., thanks again for offering to tutor me." I say to him, and he laughs at my on-purpose misspelling of his name.

"It's no problem Davis, you know that. You're my best friend. I'm more than happy to help you. I just wish you would have told me sooner. But that's okay; we'll just have to work hard, won't we?" T.K. looks at me and grins, and I can't help but smile back.

Just a minute later, we arrive _here_. I walk up to the door and unlock it with my key. I push it open and I am relieved to only hear the T.V. in the living room.

"Davis?" I hear Jun call my name, and I smile.

"Hey, Jun. T.K. and I are going up to my room to study. I'm finally getting help in Math." I say to her, and I hear her chuckle.

"Okay. If either of you need anything, just ask me." She says, and we head up the stairs. I stop suddenly to ask Jun something.

"Hey Jun, are mom and dad home?" I ask, fearing what she says. She hesitates for a few seconds.

"…Nope." She says, and I silently thank whatever's out there.

"Okay." And with that, we head up to my room for some number-crunching and brain-hurting fun!

**Two Hours Later**

"Okay, Davis. Quiz time. From memory, answer these questions. What is a critical point?" He asks me, and I think for a moment. Suddenly, I know the answer!

"A critical point is the point or points where the first derivative of a function is either equal to zero or undefined." I answer, and he smiles.

"Correct. What are the three ways to find a limit algebraically?" I smirk, knowing this answer as well.

"Factoring, Multiplying by conjugate, and substitution." He smirks back, looking through the test sheet for a really hard question now.

"Good job, Davis. If you can answer this, we can take a much-needed break. So, when is an integral improper?" He smirks at me, and I think. I know one condition, but what's the other?

"An integral is improper when one or both of the limits of integration is infinite, or…" I pause, not knowing the other condition.

"Or…what? You can do this, Davis." T.K. urges, and I repeat it in my mind. Or…Yes! I know!

"Or, when the integrand is undefined within the interval of integration." I smile at him, and he claps!

"See? All you needed was a little help studying. You know this stuff. You will do great on the test this Friday!" T.K. says and raises a hand. I give him the high five, and we move our books to the side. It's time for our much needed break!

"It's not just that. You are a really great tutor. Thank you so much, T.K. It really means a lot to me." I say, blushing a little. T.K. chuckles and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"What are friends for?" He asks, and we both laugh. That is, until, we hear a loud crash.

_Oh, for God's sake! Really? This is exactly what I was hoping _wouldn't_ happen._

"What was that?" T.K. asks, looking at me. My eyes are closed, and I am silently hoping that it actually was an accident. I don't wait and see.

"Hey, T.K., maybe you should go. It's kind of late, and I have some stuff to do." I say rather quickly, hoping he just takes the hint and goes. But, of course, he is way too stubborn for something like that.

"…Davis? What was that?" He asks again, this time absolutely serious. Oh, no.

"It doesn't matter…I know! How about we go to the ice cream shop down the street?" I change the topic, hoping that he'll relent for once in his life.

"_You're just as useful as your faggot of a son!"_

Well, shit.

Why? I knew I shouldn't have brought T.K. here. I look over to him, and I see an expression in his eyes that I haven't seen from him before.

"…Sure. Let's get some ice cream." He says and stars quickly packing up his bag. I do the same, and I stand up, leg a little numb from sitting for two hours. T.K. follows suit, and puts his bag on his shoulder. I take my bag as well, and we quickly rush out my bedroom door.

"Wait!" I whisper-yell to T.K., who looks at me curiously. "I need to tell Jun where we're going." He nods, and I quickly run to Jun's room.

"Jun! T.K. and I are going to the ice cream place down the street." I say through her door, and she opens it immediately.

"Okay, see you Davis. Tell T.K. I said goodnight and…I love you, little brother." And she hugs me tight, and I understand why. It's been like this for months.

"I love you too, Jun." And we end our hug, and I run back to T.K. We run down the stairs and out the house without _them_ noticing me.

Once out of the house, our run slows to a semi-quick walk. We walk next to each other, and I feel T.K.'s peripheral stare.

"…You alright?" He asks me, and I stop dead in my tracks. I close my eyes, and take steady breaths.

I shake my head softly, and take a deep breath. I am suddenly pulled into a warm embrace. And suddenly, my months of pent-up emotions come out as a single tear that falls onto his shoulder. Then, it quickly develops into desperate, heavy sobs.

**T.K.'s P.O.V.**

"It's okay, Davis. I'm here for you. I always will be." I say, and he starts to shake slightly. I can hear his muffled sobs and I feel my shoulder becoming a little damp. I don't care, though. I just hold Davis as tight as I can, letting him know that I am there for him.

"I'm sorry you had to be there, T.K." Davis says, and I rub his back.

"You have no reason to apologize, Davis. You understand? You did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I say, and I hear a sad chuckle.

"I'm used to it." He says, and it just about breaks my heart. How could I have not noticed? How have I not been able to see that my best friend has been in so much pain?

"You shouldn't have to be, Davis." I say, and he lifts his head from my shoulder and looks at me. His eyes are all red, and he looks absolutely miserable.

"Now you know why I've been slipping in Calculus. I've been so distracted, so tired, so _empty_ that I couldn't do it. My other classes have been slipping too, but not enough for any real difference. And before now, only Jun knew about this because she lives with me. I had nobody to talk to, nobody to help me." He says, and I give him a sympathetic smile.

"That's not true, Davis. You've always had us. You've had Kari, Ken, and Tai. You've had…me." I say, looking right into his eyes. I see his face soften, and he smiles a little.

"I know, T.K. But, I didn't know how I could have told you. I don't want anyone, especially you, worrying about me. I'm not worth it." He says, and he looks down now.

"Don't be ridiculous. If anyone is worth it, it's you. Don't you understand, Davis? You're my best friend. I would do _anything_ for you. How could you say you're not worth it?" I tell him sternly, and he puts his head back on my shoulder.

"Because that's what I've been told for months, T.K. Ever since I came out, my parents have been terrible. Calling me names, ignoring me, and in some cases…starving me. But…Jun was always there for me.

"She tries to help me, she really does. Whenever my parents don't feed me, she always gives me half of her own food. Whenever they call me names, she always tells me not to listen to them. One time, the only time my dad tried to hit me, she stepped in front and stopped him.

"And Veemon…he has no idea. You know my parents don't really like him. And one day when he was hanging out with Wormmon and Ken's place, that's when the first thing happened. I never told Veemon what happened, only that they don't want him living with us anymore. Veemon understood; he always got the feeling my parents didn't like him. So, he is living with Wormmon and Ken. But you knew that, but just not _why_. But, still, I never told Veemon what was happening.

"But even though Jun was always there for me and always helped me, I felt so alone. You don't know how many times I've been close to telling you, T.K. But…I've always backed out. I don't want you wasting any of your energy on me. I mean, the only reason I accepted your tutoring was because you offered. I didn't want to impose or waste your time or energy." He finishes and he raises his head to look at me.

"Davis…I don't know what to say. This is all because your parents don't like the fact that you're gay? That's terrible. I don't understand how people could hate their own son just for liking other guys. And-" I stop for a moment, my voice getting unclear from my own unshed tears. "But Davis, no matter what, know that I am here for you." I blink back the tears in my eyes and clear my voice. "Let's go get some of that ice cream and relax for a little while." I suggest, and Davis smiles at me.

"Okay. Thanks, T.K. I really wouldn't know what I would do without you. You're not only my best friend, T.K., but you're also my lifeline sometimes." He says, and I can't help but smile at him. I take hold of his hand with a firm, but gentle grip and we walk to the ice cream shop.

Okay, I need to process everything that has happened in the past five minutes.

I just got through quizzing Davis on some difficult Calculus questions for our test this Friday. We just went on break, before we heard a big crash. Davis tried to get me to leave, and then we heard his _father_ yelling about how his "faggot" of a son is as useless as…someone, presumably his mother. We decided to leave, but he said goodbye to his sister before leaving. When we got outside, I hugged him while he cried into my shoulder. I learned everything that has been happening. And…

…I feel absolutely awful.

How the _fuck_ could I let this happen? Davis Motomiya is the nicest, most caring person I know. He is my best friend. He is…the one I have fallen in love with. How could _anyone_ do this to him like that? How can anyone call him _that_ word? How can any parents do that to not only their _own son_ but their _daughter_ as well.

…And speaking of Jun…When I next see her, I have to thank her from the bottom of my heart. I have to thank her for watching out for him and for protecting him…something that I was unable to do. But, I swear.

I swear that I will watch out for him. I swear that I will protect him and give him the help and _love_ he deserves. I swear that I will _die_ before anything else happens to him.

After a few minutes of walking and without Davis ever letting go of my hand, we arrive at the ice cream shop. We walk in, still holding hands. We get a few stares, but they just meet my angry glare. I will _not_ allow anyone else to make Davis feel bad about his sexuality…or my _possible_ one either…

"What would you like, Davis?" I ask him, and he looks over the containers in front of us.

"Cookies and Cream, if you don't mind…" Davis says, and I chuckle.

"Awesome. Make that two, please, large." I say to the man who only smiles (albeit a little forced) and gives us our ice cream. After I pay the surprisingly-but-awesomely small price, we grab some spoons and napkins and find a seat near the corner of the small shop.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to pay for me…" Davis says with a slight smile, and I can only playfully roll my eyes at him.

"I know I didn't have to. I don't have to do anything. But I _wanted_ to." I say, chucking. He grins at me and we start eating our ice cream. I watch him eat the dessert like he hasn't had it in months…which he probably hasn't.

"Hey, T.K.?" Davis pauses from his ice cream and looks at me.

"Yes?" I pause from my own ice cream as well, licking my lips.

"What am I going to do about…well, everything?" He asks me, only licking his spoon. I can't help but be a little fazed by that tongue…

"Um..well, you are not going back home tonight. You're staying with me tonight." I say, and he smiles. But the smile quickly turns into a frown.

"What about Jun? I can't leave her there alone. I have to protect her in case he tries to get physical. The one time she stopped it, but I have to be there for her too." He says, and I nod.

"Then she can come too. Or, she can stay with Matt. It doesn't matter, as long as the two of you are safe and sound." I say, and he gives a gratified nod.

"What about your mom? I know she wasn't exactly...thrilled about the fact that her son's best friend is gay. What if she doesn't let me stay?" He asks, and I don't even have to think.

"I don't care. You will be staying with me, whether she likes it or not. End of story." I say, being dead serious.

"I don't want to be the cause of any problems, though…" He sighs, and he takes a small bite of his ice cream.

"Davis, trust me, if something happened, it would be worth it. It'll be okay." I say, and I see him smile.

That's good. He's smiling. Maybe he's finally starting to get out of the mindset that he isn't worth it. Because, he is. No, he's worth _way more_.

**Davis' P.O.V.**

I can't help but smile. Maybe T.K.'s right; maybe I do deserve his help and kindness. All I know is that he wants to help me. And…I want him to help me. I…_need_ him to help me.

But…it's hard. Just telling him everything thus far was hard. It's not because I think he would treat me differently…because I know he wouldn't. It just because…I love him.

I'm honestly not sure when it happened. We both met when we were twelve; that was four years ago. I knew I liked other guys when I was only thirteen, and I told him first almost immediately after I knew.

But…I can't pinpoint a time when I knew I loved him. Maybe it was developing since we first met. I mean…I was always jealous of him spending time with Kari. But…was that the case? Or was I actually jealous of _Kari_? Was I jealous that he was spending time with her instead of me?

…Probably. Honestly, I don't know. But I do know that I love him. Like I told him, I never wanted him to worry about me. Because…I didn't feel like I deserved his care. I still don't feel that I do.

But _he_ feels that I do. T.K., for some reason, cares about me. And…it means so much to me. But I can't let him know just how much it means to me because he might find out I have feelings for him. And then he might…I don't even want to think about the possibilities that infect my mind.

"Thank you, T.K. I don't know how I'll make all this up to you." I say, eating some more ice cream. Goodness, it's been forever since I've eaten ice cream. And that fact that this is my favorite kind just makes it that much more special.

"I know how. Ace the test this Friday." He smiles at me, and I can't help but laugh. Actually, it's more like cracking up.

"Alright. And because I have such a great tutor, I will get a perfect score." I say, and I think it's true. The test is short answer, and the teacher gave us the "test" already in the form of a study guide. We study and memorize the answers ourselves.

"If you do, I'll buy you some more ice cream." He says and we both laugh. I finish up the last of my ice cream, and T.K. does the same. He sets his empty container down and I take it with mine to the garbage. I sit back down at the table, and T.K.'s eyes are closed.

"Dude? You realize it's not history class right?" I say, and T.K. laughs and opens his eyes.

"Yeah. But, it's so cool in here. I don't want to go outside where it's hot." He says, and I can't help but agree. It really is nice in here.

"I know what you mean. This place is cooler than my freezer." I say, and he sits up proper.

"Do you wanna call Jun? Then we can head to my house?" He asks me, and I nod softly. I grab my cell phone from my pocket and dial her number.

"Hey, Davis…"She sounds upset, and I immediately get angry at my parents for making her sad.

"Jun…T.K. said I can stay at his house. He also said you can come too. I don't want you there alone." I say, and she is silent for a few moments.

"…Okay. Tell him I appreciate this so much. I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you now?" She asks me, and I can't help but smile because she will be safe.

"We're about to leave the ice cream shop. We'll catch up with you." I respond.

"Okay. I'll wait outside his house for you guys. Bye, Davis." She says.

"Bye, Jun. See you soon." And I hang up and smile at T.K. and nod. We grab our bags and start heading out of the shop.

I really, sincerely hope that his mother won't disapprove of Jun and I staying there. But…T.K. said it doesn't matter. He cares more about my sister and me than his mother's opinions. And…that just touches me.

I suddenly feel my hand being grabbed once again, making me blush. I know he only means it in a friendly way, but I just _love_ the way his hand feels in mine. I look at him, and he smiles with a blush. I return his smile with one of my own.

…Can it be that he likes me back?

Without saying any words, we walk to his house, hand in hand. It has gotten a bit cooler out here since we got to the ice cream shop, but it feels even hotter with his hand in mine like before.

"Davis?" He asks me after a few minutes of silence. At this point, we're about halfway to his apartment.

"Yes, T.K.?" I ask softly, still entranced by his hand.

"Pop quiz. We need to make sure you know this stuff if you want that ice cream." He says and smiles at me. I playfully roll my eyes and focus on Calculus.

"Okay. Shoot." I say, ready for this.

"What are the four types of discontinuities?" He asks, and I smirk. This is an easy one.

"Removable, point, essential/infinite, and jump." I say, and he nods.

"When does a derivative not exist?" He asks, and it's still easy.

"At corners, cusps, discontinuities, and vertical tangents." He nods again. He takes a second to think about the next one.

"How do you find the inflection point?" He asks, and I know there is a trick to this one.

"An inflection point is the point or points where the second derivative is a function is equal to zero." I say, and he gets a confused face.

"What if it's undefined? Wouldn't it be an inflection point like it is a critical point?" He asks me, smirking.

"Nope. An inflection point is only when the second derivative is equal to zero." I say, and he nods.

"Good job, Davis. I'm sorry about having to quiz you like this, but it's the only way to learn this crap. I had to do this to myself for days on end. And you're getting it after only one day. That just shows how smart you are. I'm proud, Davis." T.K. says to me, and that really makes me feel good.

Not many people tell me how smart I am. Usually, it's the exact opposite. I remember one time when Kari called me stupid right to my face after I suggested where we all hang out. I understood why the next day; she was just pissed off at something and she took it out on me because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I forgive her, and I don't hold it against her. But…T.K. was pissed at her when she said that. He told her off, without cursing, and defended me. He forgave her the next day with me. Still, it meant so much that T.K. didn't think I was stupid.

And he just said he is proud of me. The only people that have ever said they were proud of me were Jun, T.K., and Veemon. My parents said that a long time ago, but that was before I came out to them. Since I came out, I've been a "failure, disappointment, and trash" to my parents. Jun is my sister; she is always proud of me (even when she never said it before all this started happening). Veemon is my partner; he is proud of me for being so nice, caring, and brave. I am T.K.'s best friend; he says he is proud of me for never giving up and always being so considerate of everything and everyone (like that incident with Kari).

"Thank you, T.K." I say and squeeze his hand in appreciation. His gives his own squeeze, and we continue walking to his apartment.

"Hey, is that Jun ahead?" T.K. asks me, and I have to squint to see. It is!

"Jun!" I call her, and she turns around. Almost immediately she runs to us. When she gets to us, she pulls both T.K. and me, still holding hands, into a hug. As one hand each from the two of us is occupied, we return Jun's hug each with one arm, as if we were both one person.

"It's so good to see you two." She pulls us out of the hug and holds my shoulders. "Oh, Davis…" She says and pulls me into a hug, forcing T.K. to let go of my hand, which now suddenly feels deprived of its life force.

**T.K.'s P.O.V.**

I had no choice but to let go of Davis' hand. He needs it to hug his sister. Which reminds me; I have to do some major thanking. She and Davis pull away, and I look at Jun.

"Hey, Jun…" I say, and she looks at me with a smile. "I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for watching out for Davis when I couldn't. He's my best friend, and I should have noticed something was up, but…" I stop, wiping away a tear.

"T.K., I understand. You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you. You are looking out for him now. You're a great friend." She says and pulls me in for a hug this time. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Davis stepping closer to me. He grabs one of my hands that's around Jun and holds it. I smile at him and mouth 'thank you'. We end the hug, and we all start walking toward my apartment again. Luckily, we're almost there. I'm sure we all could use some sleep.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I am tired." I say, trying to lighten the mood after all the hugs and thanking.

"Me too. And T.K., thanks for letting Davis and me stay here. He and I both appreciate it." Jun says, and Davis nods at me and squeezes my hand. We have both since resumed holding hands.

I just realized…we're _holding hands_.

Does he think this is a little weird? I mean, we're not in a relationship. He doesn't even know I like…_love_ him. I mean, it's nice. And I know he wouldn't lead me on if he did know. So…does he think it's weird? Or maybe he just considers it an act of friendship because of this night we've had.

What about Jun? I know for a fact that she sees us holding hands. Maybe she assumes it's out of friendship too. Maybe she just assumes that me and him are together and just haven't told her. I don't know; I can't read a girl's mind. I can barely read _my own_ mind.

But there's still one _major_ question: what the hell am I? I know I love Davis. But…am I gay? Am I bi? Am I Davisexual? It's not that I'm afraid to come out. I'm not sure what to come out _as_.

Obviously, I have some sort of male attraction if I like Davis. What exactly, I'm not sure. I say everything. And girls? I don't know. Maybe eyes? Hair? I don't know. Nothing? Maybe.

And other guys? I don't know either. I can't think of anything that I like more in Ken or Cody or Tai that I like in girls.

But there's still one deciding factor between a boy and a girl: an organ specific to each gender. Honestly, I can't feel _anything_ when thinking about that…unless I'm thinking about Davis. Which, I rarely think about anyway…but that's beside the point. But…it's safe more me to assume that I'm gay.

"Trust me, Jun, it's no problem. Davis is my best friend, and you are his sister. I would do anything for you two." I say, stifling a yawn.

When we get to my apartment, I unlock the door and we all head in.

"T.K.!" Patamon shouts and flies up to me and hugs me.

"Hey, Patamon!" I hug him back, and he notices Davis and Jun.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Patamon says and gives a quick hug to both Davis and Jun.

"It's about time you got home, Takeru." I hear the voice of my mother, who I see coming out of the doorway now. "Where have you been-" She stops talking as soon as she sees Davis and Jun. I notice her eyes go into a sort-of glare.

"Hello, mom. I've been studying with Davis and then we went to get some ice cream. Oh! Davis and Jun are staying tonight. So, goodnight." I say matter-of-factly and then I start walking to the doorway, Davis and Jun following.

"Wait! Takeru, I do not want _them_ staying here." My mother says, and I glare at her.

"Why not?" I ask her, complete challenge in my voice. Who knew I had it in me?

"_You know why_." She glares back. Oh, mother…I will _not_ back down from this.

"No, I don't. Tell me, why can't my _best friend_ and his _sister_ stay here?" I see her face twist at calling Davis my best friend. I feel Patamon land on my head. I can tell he is supporting me.

"Because your 'best friend' is a little faggot!" She challenges me, and I can only shake my head.

"Then you're _really_ not going to like what I'm about to say next. When we walked here, Davis and I held hands-the _entire_ time. And, he's going to be sleeping in my room while Jun takes the guest room." I say with a smirk, and she sighs in defeat. She walks into her own room, and locks the door.

"Ha ha ha!" I burst out laughing! It feels so amazing to stand up for what I believe in, especially for my best friend and his sister. And to my own mother! Oh, Matt is going to enjoy hearing about this when I next talk to him.

"Wow, T.K. I never thought you would finally do that." Patamon says, chuckling on my head. I look at Davis and Jun, and they aren't laughing. But, their faces start twisting a little. Then, they burst out laughing too.

"Come on, Jun. Let me show you the guest room." I say, the laughing finally stopping. She follows me into the room that's almost devoid of life. There's a television and a bed and other pieces of furniture, but there's no color, no decoration. "Oh, and you're lucky. The guest room has a bathroom through that door." I am still bitter about that. I always thought my room should be the one with the bathroom, not without.

"Thank you again, T.K. It means so much to me." She says, putting her backpack down.

"It's no problem. Even if it was, it was worth the laugh." I smirk, and then I leave the room and I close the door. I hear her lock it and I see Davis has already gone into my room.

"I like your room." I say to him, making him laugh.

"Well, I had some help from my interior decorator. His name is T.K." He responds in a stereotypical gay voice (knowing my mom would just _hate_ that if she heard!) and makes me laugh as well.

"Really? I may need a referral. So, your sister's all settled in to the guest room…with the bathroom." I say the last part in shock. Why didn't my mom ever give me that room? Matt stays in that room whenever he stays, but he rarely does anyway. It would just make more sense to give it to the person that actually _lives_ here.

"Yeah. It still puzzles me that you never got that room." Davis says, and it's like he's reading my mind. I start taking off my pants, and Davis follows suit. It's so easy being guys and able to actually be in our underwear around each other.

"Do you want to share the bed? Or do you want me to sleep on the floor?" I ask him, and he gives me a shocked face.

"Why would _you_ sleep on the floor? I'm the guest; I should." He says, and I smile at him.

"You're not just a guest; you're my best friend in the world and I won't let you sleep on the floor. Or, we both can sleep on the floor." I say, smiling. He sighs, and moves over on the bed. He knows how stubborn I am and knows that I _will_ sleep on the floor with him if he did. "Smart move, Davis. You know how stubborn I am when my mind is made up." Just look at what happened earlier with my mother.

"Yeah, yeah." He tries to make an upset face, but is trying not to laugh a little.

I get into the bed with him. It's not cramped at all. There isn't much room between us, but we aren't anywhere close to squeezing in. It's actually quite comfortable.

"Comfy?" I ask, and he can only nod. I can see that he enjoys my bed.

Just how bad is it at home for him? Is his bed bad? Oh my, does he even _have_ a bed anymore? I don't want to ask. I won't ask. I just stay still for a few seconds, enjoying the heat radiating off of Davis.

"Wow, T.K., this is great. Really. When I told my parents, they took out my bed the next day at school. So, Jun helped me buy an inflatable one. It feels so good to lie on a real bed. If feels so good to know that, for once, I will sleep well." He says, and I can't believe that I was right, at least partially.

"Davis, if you want, you can stay here from now on. You and Jun can both stay here from now on." I offer, and Davis smiles.

**Davis' P.O.V.**

I know he means that too. He has made it quite clear that he cares about Jun and me, and Jun and I have both made it clear how thankful we are…but I can't accept.

"Thank you, T.K., but we can't accept. Jun is almost out of college, and then she'll get a job and rent an apartment for the two of us. It'll be really close, so we can visit and hang out like we always do." I say to him, and I look at him. He's smiling.

"I understand. And Davis, I want you to know, that if something happens before then, both of you are welcome here, any time. I don't care if it's three in the morning. You are both welcome here, no questions asked." He responds, looking me right in the eye. I smile, and I nod. I can't help but scoot a little closer to him.

"T.K., you really mean that?" I ask, laying my head on his shoulder. He lays his head down on my head, and nuzzles me a little.

"Yes." He says, nuzzling my head.

I really hope what I'm about to do won't ruin everything.

I lift my head a little and gently kiss his cheek.

**T.K.'s P.O.V.**

That felt…_fantastic_!

I wait for a moment; not making any sounds, still feeling his lips on my cheek even though he pulled away.

"T.K., I-I don't know what came over me. I'm-" I make him stop with a kiss to his cheek this time. He looks at me, and I can tell he is both terrified and surprised. I only smile at him in return.

He leans closer, and gives me another kiss on the cheek.

**Davis' P.O.V.**

I know this is risky…actually, _is it_?

I push my lips to his cheek again, still gently like the first time. I look at him, smiling this time. I no longer feel afraid; in fact, I feel brave!

He smiles at me like last time, and he kisses my cheek this time.

I think I see a pattern developing here.I give him a quick kiss this time. He does the same. I repeat. He copies.

I wonder…but will it work out like I hope?

Instead of playing our little game, as it is now, I give him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

**T.K.'s P.O.V.**

It took him long enough!

As he pulls away from the kiss he just gave me, we both smile at each other. This time, I go in for the kiss. When I pull away, I can tell he wants to say something.

"T.K., um, I don't-" He pauses for a second, trying to gather his bearings. I take the opportunity to speak.

"I like you, Daisuke. A lot. Like, _love_, a lot. So, yeah." I say, trying to hold back a desperate chuckle. Though the air is calm and peaceful, I still feel like I'm being suffocated from my own fear.

**Davis' P.O.V.**

He…_loves me_? And…he called me Daisuke. He rarely calls me that, and it's only when he is being absolutely sincere.

"Takeru…I love you too. I have for…so long." I say softly, closing my eyes. I feel something press against my lips, and I return the kiss.

I move my lips softly, and he follows my lead. We gently massage each other's lips with our own, and our hands gently find each other's in a soft, loving grip.

This is _more_ than I could have ever imagined.

As I pull away from the loving kiss, I can't help it when a tear falls. I feel T.K. wipe it away and pull me into a hug.

"I love you, Daisuke. I love you so much." He breathes into my ear, making my shudder.

"I love you too, Takeru." I whisper, and then follows a yawn.

"Goodnight, my love. Let's get some rest. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow." T.K. says to me, reaching over me to turn off his lamp.

"Goodnight." We fall asleep, my head on his shoulder and his head on my head.

**Friday: After School (Davis' P.O.V.)**

Come on already! We want to know what our scores were. You said you'd have them by the end of the day!

"Okay. First, let's see who scored perfect on this test. There were two of you, and I am quite proud of them." The teacher says, holding our tests. I look over to T.K., who just got to the classroom, anxious as much as I am.

"Was it me?" Kari asks, and the teacher laughs. Kari gets a false frown, suddenly laughing. T.K. gets to my side and grabs hold of my hand.

"It' about time, T.K. You could have missed your boyfriend getting a perfect score!" I whisper to him, and he laughs and speaks into my own ear.

"And I would have missed my own score as well, which is the same as my boyfriend's score." He says, and I give his hand a squeeze.

"Okay. Congratulations to…Davis Motomiya and T.K. Takaishi!" The teacher hands us our tests papers, which have a score _higher_ than perfect. "I gave you guys extra credit for being the only ones to get a perfect score." The teacher says.

I look to T.K., who puts his paper away. I follow suit, and we just leave the room with barely a "thanks" to the teacher.

"Who're the men?" I ask my boyfriend, who lifts our hands up. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before clearing his voice in an 'I'm a superior actor' manner.

"We are!" He shouts and then we run back to his house to tell Jun the great news!

**The End**

**A/N: Wow. That was a long one, wasn't it? I really don't know where all of this came from. I could have just as easily made it into only 3-4 pages. But, fourteen? I hope that epilogue wasn't too bad. It was really rushed, but I had to write it anyway. I hope you all liked this story. Also, don't forget to review! **


End file.
